RWA Total Lockdown 2012
Triple Cage Match for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Blue Beetle © vs. Spider-Man vs. Spawn vs. Red Hood vs. Red Robin vs. Deathstroke vs. Marcus Fenix vs. M. Bison Grudge Match: Kyle4000 vs. The Punisher Keith Austin vs. Miroku the Monk Danny Phantom vs. Zach Starr - Special Referee: Alex Star American Heavyweight Championship: Guile © vs. Vega Women's Championship: Harley Quinn © vs. Huntress Internet Championship: Captain America © vs. Cyclops No. 1 Contender's Match for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Bart Simpson vs. Green Lantern Chris Redfield vs. Ken Masters - Chris' title shot on the line No. 1 Contender's Match for the Internet Title: Karate Kid vs. Dark Link Results *3 - Danny Phantom accidentally hit the Code of the Star when Alex was climbing up the cell, fell 20 feet from the cell, and landed on his head. He didn't move at all from the fall and both Phantom and Starr was in shock. The medics check on Alex and carted him away. Due to that, the match has been stopped due to the accident. Danny was pissed but he grabs Zach Starr and he starts beating the hell out of him. He gives Zach the Phantom Drop and spits on Zach's face. He leaves the ring with a evil grin on his face. *5 - Green Lantern's original opponent, Bart Simpson was attack from behind in the locker room. GL was disgusted about this and ask for face someone else. Danny Phantom took Bart's place and start beating the hell out of him. Starr came out and try to interfered but Danny hit a superkick on him and beat the living hell out of him. But then GL rolls him up and get both the pin and the win. Danny was pissed and starts beating the shit out of Green Lantern. Red Hood came out and goes after Danny but Danny escapes. RWA President came out and announce that it will be Danny vs. Zach Starr at the Rampage 1 Year Anniversary and also announced that it will Danny vs. Red Hood at Spring Breakdown. *7 - There were multiple mysterious flashes throughout the match. *8 - Broly and Death Note of the AWO interfered and cost Keith the match. Ichigo came out and congratulated to Miroku for being the new member of the AWO. Miroku told him it's great to be here in the group and you know the old saying out with the old, in with the new. Ichigo don't know what Miroku meant but the AWO jumped and attack him. Broly and Death Note hit their finishers on Ichigo and Miroku grabs a spray can and write AWO on Ichigo's back. *9 - The reason why Kyle went berserk because when Punisher is done with him, he was gonna to fuck Kyle's sister. But Kyle stop that and told him that he is gonna spent a good time in the hospital because he was gonna be there for a long, long time. Kyle then gave him a sickening Kyle Cutter and another Rebel Driver MK II. Due to that, Kyle broke the Punisher's neck. *10 - The lights went out and Red Hood was down. Deathstroke was checking on him then he hits the DKO and eliminated him. There were two Deathstrokes and one of them was revealed as Danny Phantom. In the final moments of the match, Fenix was gonna win but a mysterious music play and someone from behind hit Fenix on the back of the leg with a lead pipe. This person handcuffed Fenix and starts beating the hell out of him. This person was revealed as Alex Mercer. Miscellaneous Facts *Former presidential candidate Rick Santorum have a petition to censor RWA because RWA is doing nothing but vulgar things. Billy Madison was about to be the first one to sign but he drop the pin and hit Santorum with the Cobra. *Deathstroke came out and did a promo in the ring of how proud he of being a RWA superstar. He also told that he is proud of being in the best feuds and matches and main evented Cybermania 2. He have done it all in RWA and with that being said, he want to go to the next level. He want to be in a CAW league. He said if he was in a caw league, he would dominate the CAW world and told the crowd that he want to face NCA's Guy Garnder. He heard it has to be a legit caw league for NCA vs. the World but he say fuck it. He want to be Garnder's pathetic ass. He told Justin71, the owner and founder of NCA that he is making a challenge so he cannot refuse and that challenge is put him in a match against Garnder or he take NCA hostage. *RWA Commish Shane McMahon told Kyle that the Punisher is ain't in the building yet as Kyle was getting ready for his match. The reason why he ain't here because he told McMahon he want his match against Kyle later on the show. Then Shane whispers something to Kyle's eye and wish him good luck. Kyle goes to his locker and punches it so hard it made a dent on it. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012